dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Two universes in bad luck.
Two universes in bad luck. is the fourth chapter of Dragon Ball Multiverse. This chapter contains nothing, but tournament matches. The outcome of each match is surprising, yet obvious. Plot This chapter start with a match with Nail against Recoome. After Recoome preforms his pose, he immediately rushes towards Nail and they both commence a clash of attacks. Nail is sent flying by Recoome's kick. While Recoome was boasting, Nail then powers up and charges back at Recoome to unleash a barrage on him. While Recoome was knocked back, Nail attempts to finish him off by firing a wave of ki energy towards Recoome. Recoome seemed unaffected from the blast and returns with his Eraser Gun, blasting Nail's arm off. Recoome then picks Nail up by his other arm, which gives Nail the opportunity to pierce through Recoome's chest. After regenerating his arm, Nail finishes off Recoome. The next match is Trunks against Coola. Trunks sheaths his sword as he charged straight for Coola. Freeza and King Cold watch in awe and Coola is brutally sliced by Trunks' sword. Coola then orders Trunks to halt as he was about to deliver the finishing blow. He then states that it's unfair that he would use his sword against him. Coola then transforms into his final form, which heals his wounds. Coola then kicks Trunks backwards and fires a volley of ki energy towards him, yet Trunks deflects them all. Coola then flies into the sky and fires another volley of ki blasts, but towards the spectators. Trunks witnesses as the tournament shield protects the spectators. Coola takes the opportunity of Trunks distraction to slice him with his own sword. Trunks quickly grabs the sword and delivers a punch that sends Coola flying through the arena's sphere and knocks him out. As soon as the arena is reconstructed, the next match would be Vegeta from Universe 18 versus King Vegeta from Universe 10. Gohan's thinks Vegeta was about to face against his father, but Trunks then tells Gohan that the Prince Vegeta becomes King in Universe 10. King Vegeta then wonders what happened to Vegeta's title and Vegeta replies that he has no home to reign over. While charging at Vegeta, King Vegeta asks if Trunks was his son. Vegeta then places his foot ontop of King Vegeta's back, mocking him on how powerless he would have became if he did not have the assistance of the Earthlings. King Vegeta then creates a moon, while his father warned every Saiyan with a tail to shield their eyes. King Vegeta then transforms into his Oozaru state. Vegeta was not phased by his transformation and leaps into the air to kick the ape in the chest. Vegeta then blasts King Vegeta with a simple Energy Wave, sending him flying towards the fake moon which destroys it. King Vegeta revert into his original form and Vegeta is declared the winner. While the other Saiyans were tending to their King's injurys, Baddack prepares for his match against Pan. Pan starts the battle by wacking Baddack with her power pole. Baddack then throws a punch toward Pan, but she uses her own fist to block the punch. She then pokes both of his eyes, temporary blinding him in order to finish him off by pushing him back. Baddack then gives up, along with the Saiyans of Universe 10. Trivia * Vegeta comments that he would have need Nail's assistance during the Freeza Saga, yet him and Nail never met in person. This also surprises Piccolo, since it was something he expected Vegeta to admit. * On page 93, the authors break the fourth wall, explaining why Universe 10 and Universe 18 has to fight twice, in order to fit the chapter's title.